China
China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a sovereign state located in East Asia. History Place of Power Thousands of years in the past, Agamotto erected a sanctuary in a place of power where Hong Kong would have arisen, in order to create a mystical shield around the globe. He then left the sanctuary in the custody of his disciples.Doctor Strange Propaganda Mission got lost in the mountains during a mission being recorded for propaganda purposes. They were headed into a remote area, but someone was there protecting this passage. And as you can see, he had no interest in letting them pass.|Bakuto to Danny Rand|Black Tiger Steals Heart}} fights the Chinese soldiers]] In 1948, soldiers were sent to the mountains on a mission, recorded for propaganda purposes. Walking through the mountains, they eventually lost and headed to an area, near the pass to K'un-Lun. Before they could accidentally discover the mythical city, soldiers were suddenly attacked by Iron Fist. He successfully defeated all soldiers who were unable to confront his martial arts skills and Chi energy. However, the battle was recorded and the Chinese government decided to hide it because no one of them could explain it.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Cooperation with S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a base located in Shangri-La in Hunan Province. It 1968, the base vere abondoned and and unofficially continued to be active well into the 90's with limited cooperation from the Chinese government.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Massacre in Hunan Calvin Johnson and Jiaying lived together in Hunan Province, where Johnson worked in a clinic with Jiaying, who helped him with translations due to his bad Chinese. They eventually fell in love, married, and had a child named Daisy. In 1989, a group of HYDRA operatives, identifying themselves as S.H.I.E.L.D., raided the village and kidnapped Jiaying, as well as several other inhabitants. In order to save his wife, Johnson had killed many HYDRA operatives that went to the village''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become, and S.H.I.E.L.D. tasked one of his teams, that included Linda Avery and Richard Lumley, to investigate an 0-8-4 in Hunan, assuming the entire village died trying to protect the object. As Avery and Lumley lost communication with the first team sent, they investigated the area and found their senior agent under a bridge with a fatal wound, having managed to escape with the 0-8-4 but ultimately dying while doing so. The object turned out to be Johnson's daughter, who had fallen asleep in the dead agent's arms, and the five surviving agents took the baby and returned to the United States.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds'' Rand Enterprises Facilities Madame Gao managed to force Harold Meachum to use the Rand Enterprises financial assets to set up the Hand heroin operation in Anzhou what was discovered by Danny Rand. Taking his Heather and son, Rand charted the Rand Enterprises Private Jet to Anzhou to shut down Gao's operation. However, Meachum caused the crash of the plane, killing Rand.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm Capture of Akela Amador Akela Amador spent four years imprisoned in a copper mine in the Shanxi Province following a failed raid into one of the gulags run by Vanchat. Phil Coulson heard rumors of her whereabouts and led a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to liberate her, only to find that Amador had already been moved when he arrived.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy Battle of Hong Kong James Rhodes was assigned by the United States Air Force on several missions to battle different cells from the Ten Rings, realizing after battling groups of heavily armed terrorists in Afghanistan, India and Sudan, that a common benefactor was supplying terrorists to fulfill his own agenda. Rhodes obtained a lead about a plan to carry out a bioterror attack in Asia, and Rhodes intended to capture the response of such an important operation, as they would probably have more knowledge about the organization than the rest of the operatives. Using his War Machine Armor, Rhodes raided the intended target of the attack in Hong Kong, but found once again that the Ten Rings were one step ahead of him. His superiors informed Rhodes that they tracked the Ten Rings cell to a biotech research facility, but they had taken hostages and used them as human shields to escape from the police and military forces. Rhodes managed to disable the terrorists and let the hostages run, and resisted their attacks, retaliating without killing them, as Rhodes aimed his shots at the terrorists' body armor, an used his repulsor to incinerate the virus they intended to release in Hong Kong. When he finished off the terrorists, Rhodes received a call from Tony Stark, asking for his assistance in dealing with a situation in New York City, but Rhodes informed him that, being in Asia, it would take him at least an hour to arrive. Meanwhile, Rhodes deduced that given the terrorists did not even have the usual weapons he previously fought, and the equipment of this cell could not even slow him down, the whole situation must have been a trap. At the same moment, the presumed hostages attacked him with heavy weaponry, intending to kill and destroy him. Rhodes resisted the attacks, but a Battle Tank designed by Hammer Industries and under control of the Ten Rings attacked him, and its weaponry was a serious menace for him. Rhodes realized the Ten Rings had been planning to use it for a while, considering that Justin Hammer was taken into custody after the incident with Ivan Vanko. Rhodes' superiors ordered him not to attack the tank, as it was commissioned and the contract was canceled due to a dangerous design flaw, a miniature nuclear reactor power core that, if breached, could have the same effect as detonating a dirty bomb. For that reason, Rhodes was ordered to contain it and disable its weapons, but without damaging it. War Machine analyzed the weapons of the tank, deducing that the cannon was easily avoidable, and he could resist the shots of the Gatling guns. The tank prepared an Ex-Wife Missile and attacked Rhodes with it. Rhodes, confident the missile would not work like the one added to his previous armor, received a devastating hit of the missile. War Machine's systems rebooted in time to avoid being crushed by the tank, and Rhodes tried to gain some time destroying the soil under the tank to bury it. However, the tank was able to crawl back to the surface and attack Rhodes in coordination with the other terrorists. Rhodes requested back up again, but the situation in New York City made it difficult. Rhodes was attacked with another Ex-Wife Missile, and although this time he could destroy it before being hit, the shockwave threw him into one of the nearby buildings. To gain the upper hand in the battle, Rhodes smashed the ground below the terrorists and managed to disable them using a miniaturized Stark Sonic Cannon. Rhodes received another direct hit of the cannon, but let the tank pass over him, to reach the only place where he was out its weapons' reach. Rhodes lifted the tank and intended to transport it to a nearby battleship, but the activation of the tank's self-destruction forced him to devise a quick solution to stop its nuclear core from contaminating Hong Kong and threw it to the bottom of the sea. Rhodes' superiors deduced from the analysis of the remains of the tank and the scarce intel gathered from the captured terrorists that the intention of the Ten Rings was to lure Rhodes and obtain his armor, as they obtained technology from over a dozen legit companies through the black market, including Stark Industries.Iron Man 3 Prelude Emergency Surgery shortly before his heart surgery]] Tony Stark traveled to Shanghai to have surgery, in order to finally remove the shrapnel that penetrated his chest. He contacted Wu whom he met during a science conference in 1999. Wu and the group of surgeons operated on Stark, successfully removing the shrapnel and eliminating the need for the use of the Arc Reactor in Stark's chest.Iron Man 3 Centipede Project 's magical performance]] In order to deal with the problem with Extremis in the Centipede Serum, the Centipede Project approached Chan Ho Yin, enhanced individuals with pyrokinetic powers who was listed in the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index. With Miles Lydon's help, Chan was tracked down to Hong Kong. At one of his magic shows, Chan was approached by Raina who witnessed his powers and came closer to him. As Chan did not know about her true agenda, Raina allowed the Centipede operatives to kidnap Chan. informs Phil Coulson about the situation]] Quan Chen who was watching over Chan contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and requested for assistance to find him. S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned Phil Coulson and his team to investigate the incident. Examining Chan's apartment, Quan informed Coulson of the situation to enlist their help, and informed them of the details of the kidnapping and the reason why the perpetrators knew about Chan's powers, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data streams had been hacked by the Rising Tide. Meanwhile, Raina assured Chan that she did not work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but for another organization that intended to help him increase and control his gift. Raina convinced Chan to participate in the Project, offering him that he will be recognized for his power. Raina even offered him the codename "Scorch" and Chan agreed with Raina's proposal and accompanied her to the Centipede laboratory in Hong Kong. ]] The scientists went to research Chan's powers and were eager to inject an individual with powers of his own with the Serum, to test the effects, after being able to grant powers to average test subjects. The serum increased Chan's natural powers without causing him to suffer the side effects usually derived from Extremis. Chan thanked Raina for the opportunity to use his powers that S.H.I.E.L.D. denied him, not knowing her real intentions yet. Raina and Debbie discussed the effects the serum had on Chan, discovering that the platelets in his blood prevented him from being burned with his own powers and Debbie ordered an extraction of all his platelets. Chan woke up tied to a machine, having been drained of his fire-resistant platelets and was thanked for participating in the Project. As Chan tried to attack Debbie, he suffered burns in his hands, realizing that he was not resistant to fire anymore. is killed by the Scorch]] S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered the location of the laboratory by tracing the accounts used to pay Lydon, and Coulson coordinated Quan's agents to rescue Chan. Coulson ordered two teams to secure the lower floors, while he accessed the top floor with Quan and Melinda May through the roof. May tracked Chan's heat signature and accessed the laboratory, where they found a tied and heavily burned Chan. Quan liberated Chan, but Chan killed him, tired of being controlled by S.H.I.E.L.D., and injected himself with another dose of the Centipede Serum to increase his powers. Coulson and May tried to reason with Chan, but he had enough of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protocols to hide his gift and continued to attack them. Coulson tried to render him unconscious using the Night-Night Gun, but he shielded himself with fire. Debbie received a call from her superiors and informed them that, though S.H.I.E.L.D. had infiltrated the building, the situation was under control. Raina asked Debbie why she did not tell them all the truth about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Chan's current status. Grant Ward and Skye infiltrated the building so Skye could hack the security system and open the doors that were automatically closed, something she did almost immediately, extracting some files from the building's mainframe in the process. As the doors were opened and Chan had escaped, Coulson ordered Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to uncuff Lydon, so that he could remotely control the building's computers. is burned alive by the Scorch]] Chan confronted Debbie and Raina, but Raina managed to escape closing the door of the elevator and leaving Debbie behind. Debbie tried to convince Chan that she could fix him and give him more power, but Chan angrily attacked her and burnt her alive. Coulson confronted Chan for the last time, distracting him while May injected him with a large dose of the Serum to make him explode. Lydon remotely controlled the ventilation systems to direct the blast to the roof.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Infiltration into the Anzhou Laboratory As Radovan Bernivig finally revealed the formula of the Steel Serpent to the Hand, Madame Gao left New York City and returned to China where she ordered her subordinates to launch the mass production of the drug. Danny Rand learned from Bernivig that Gao traveled to Anzhou what he recognized as the final destination of his father that he never reached. Checking the Rand Enterprises files, Rand learned about the laboratory owned by the Hand. Rand decided to follow Gao to China and take her down, together with Colleen Wing and Claire Temple. , Colleen Wing and Claire Temple in Anzhou]] Once they arrived in Anzhou, the group headed for the facility where Wing convinced a Blind Beggar to give her information about the facility. Based on this information, they learned that the guards and slaves left in the evening. Rand suggested that they sneak in and burn the whole place. Once the workforce left, Rand and Wing sneaked inside while Temple stayed behind. After dispatching a guard, they went inside the lab. Meanwhile, Gao and her guards headed back to the lab. Temple warned Rand and Wing by hitting on the car horn. They immediately went to hide. is confronted by Zhou Cheng]] Meanwhile, Rand followed Gao before he was confronted by Zhou Cheng who guarded the perimeter and emerged into the duel with Rand. Cheng proved to be a formidable opponent as his drunken fist style made his movement chaotic and unpredictable for Rand. However, Rand deprived him of his vow and punched Cheng through the entrance door. In his fury, he began savagely punched his opponent to a bloody pulp. He finally stopped when Temple and Wing appeared and urged him to stop. and Colleen Wing are fighting the Hand]] Moments later, Rand was greeted by Gao who promised that Wing and Temple will be granted a merciful death if Rand would agree to submit. Rand ultimately refused and Gao ordered her men to kill Wing and Temple. They were able to fight the Hand warriors and Temple noticed that their weapons were poisoned. Rand recognized the poisoned veins on the guards resembled how the deceased pilots looked and realized that Gao was indeed responsible for the accident. Enraged Rand broke the wall behind her with his Iron Fist and returned to the United States with Gao.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Coup Plan Under the rule of Erik Killmonger, the War Dogs agents stationed in Hong Kong expressed their intentions to take a part in his plan, to use Wakanda technology against the world authorities. However, the weapons from Wakanda never arrived because of interference of Black Panther.Black Panther Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum As the London Sanctum was destroyed by the Zealots, Wong arrived at Hong Kong where ordered the Masters of the Mystic Arts to prepare for battle and defend the Hong Kong Sanctum. Despite their best efforts, the Masters were defeated and the Sanctum was destroyed, leaving the Earth vulnerable to Dormammu. activates the Eye of Agamotto]] By the time Doctor Strange and Karl Mordo arrived, they found the decimated city being consumed by the Dark Dimension. Kaecilius prepared to stab Strange with a Space Shard only for Strange to activate the Eye of Agamotto, causing time to reverse. The Zealots freed themselves and attacked Strange and Mordo. Despite their best efforts, Strange fled the scene and confronted Dormammu, eventually convincing him to leave Earth and take the Zealots with him.Doctor Strange Framework Network With the knowledge of the Darkhold Holden Radcliffe and Aida began perfecting the Framework. Upon completion, the code had become so powerful that it had to be processed on devices from all around the world. Part of the data was transmitted on a server farm in Beijing, China.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Doctor Strange (film) Locations Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Video Games Locations